George Town, Tasmania
George Town is one of the larger towns in north-east Tasmania, on the eastern bank of the mouth of the Tamar River. At the 2006 census, George Town had a population of 4,266. It is the regional centre of the George Town Council local government area. George Town is one of the oldest European settlements in Australia. It was first settled in 1804,George Town Council - History two years before the now much more important city of Launceston. George Town Post Office opened on 11 December 1822. George Town was well known as the Tasmanian port for the now-defunct SeaCat Tasmania fast passenger ferry. Basslink, the 400 kV high-voltage direct current submarine cable connecting Tasmania to the National Electricity Market, terminates in George Town. The municipal area had a population of 6,728 (2001 census). Geography and landmarks * Mount George * Low Head and Low Head Lighthouse * Batman Bridge - Joining the George Town Municipality to the West Tamar * Tamar River Proposed developments Bell Bay pulp mill Gunns Limited have recently{2006),proposed a pulp mill to be built in the George Town area, the largest industrial complex of its kind in Australia. The Tasmanian community is divided on its merits, due to environmental concerns and the proponent getting the development 'fast-tracked' through parliament, sidestepping Tasmania's established planning and environmental regulations. An estimated 10,000 people marched in protest against the project through the streets of Launceston and again in Hobart. The pulp mill project was approved by a parliamentary vote when debate was cut short. The pulp mill was expected {by Gunns Ltd} to create 280 permanent jobs, and 1,000 during the construction phase, boosting the population of the George Town area, largely from imported labour. Failure to realise the project and the collapse of Gunns Ltd have left many investors and contractors in severe debt and unlikely to receive compensation. The pulp mill failed due to the GFC, lack of product demand and strong community opposition. Gunns Ltd is currently in receivership,(2013), with reported debts of $3 Billion. The pulp mill project is considered unlikely to proceed with receivers,(Korda Mentha), attempting to sell company assets. The company's former CEO, (John Gay),is currently before the court on alleged insider trading charges brought forward by ASIC. Gas power station Alinta propose to build a 200 MW gas-fired power station in the vicinity of George Town. It would create 200 direct and 100 indirect jobs during construction, proposed to begin in 2007 and to be generating electricity from 2009. Tourism George Town is a popular tourist destination in the summer because of its history and fishing locations. George Town has clubs or associations in many different sports, most notably the George Town Football Club, and the George Town Cricket Club. Media George Town has its own radio station, Tamar FM which is a community radio station generally playing music and advertising local businesses. George Town also had its own fortnightly newspaper, The George Town Journal, which operated in 2007. Events Some main events that happen annually in George Town include: * George Town on Show * Targa Tasmania Prologue References External links *George Town Council Category:Tamar River Category:Bass Strait Category:Established in 1804